Bella's Fire Burning!
by nezie0416
Summary: Edward, Bella, and the others are out clubbing. Bella has a bit to drink and things heat up! All vampiers! WARNING: Smut, dominant Edward, dirty talk and naughtyness! Do not read if you are under 17!


Yay! Another Twilight fanfic. They are so much fun to write. Edward and Bella are so much fun to fuck around with hehehe.

Okay, I'm going to make this one an ooc fic. Normally I don't like these, but I'v been wanting to write a fanfic with this song, and it's rap, and the real Edward and Bella don't really like rap. Plus, alcohol does affect them cuz i wana hehehe. Oh yeah! lol My first smut and another songfic, kind of. this is for Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.

Don't read if you don't like smut, a dominating Edward, cussing, dirty talk, or if you are under 17!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Theyu charactures belong to SM and the song belongs to Sean Kingston.

* * *

**Bella's Fire Burning**

_EPOV_

"Come on! Lets go!" Alice yelled, blaring the horn of her porche. Bella and Rose where already in the car with her, ready to go. Thanks to the tinted windows, I couldn't see Bella.

Dammit.

Alice had picked her up earlier that day to take her shopping, and to get her ready.

Emmett, Jasper and I left the house and climbed into Emmett's red jeep. We followed the girls to _Twilite._A dance club that had just opened.The guys and I climbed out first, then the girls. Alice first appeared, then Rose. I walked over to the side where Bella would climb out. The door opened and the first thing that came out was a deep crimson stiletto, followed by a long, creamy white leg. I gulped and I already had a raging hard-on. I always had a fetish for heels.

Bella finally emerged from the car, and I about fainted.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_

Her hair was in ringlets, like a Gothic doll. Her eyelids where covered with a smoky red and her eyelashes were impossibly long and dark. Her deep red lip gloss matched the bloody red strapless tube top that hugged her body in all the right places, and the leather skirt hugged her hips perfectly. She smiled when she saw me. Oh god, if I was hard before, I was marble now.

Her eyes ranked up and down my body. I had put on tight black pants and a black button down shirt that i just left open. The chilly air didn't bother me though. With Bella looking the was she was, I could have freezing, ice water thrown at me and it wouldn't matter.

"Hey sexy," she said, her voice oozing sex. She walked over to me, her hips swaying from side to side.

"Hey," I said back huskily.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek. I instantly wrapped my own arms around her waist. I pulled back a little to look at her again. I could see right down her shirt. I could almost guarantee that she could feel my erection pressing against her belly. How could she not?

"Okay, enough eye-fucking! Lets go!" Alice yelled.

Damn that annoying little pixie!

I led Bella into the building. We got in no problem. A huge line formed along the building, and some of the humans waiting whined and cussed at us. I internally laughed.

As soon as we entered the building, we were assaulted with the scent of lust, sweat and booze.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Emmett yelled. We went for the bar. Emmett, Jasper and myself ordered a bud light.

"Sex on the beach please," Bella ordered.

_I'd gladly give it to you Bella, _I thought.

We all sat there for a bit, and ordered a few drinks, until the girls wanted to dance.

"You guys go ahead. I want a few more drinks before I do anything of the sort," Bella said, ordering two shots. She handed me a shot and I raised an eyebrow at her. She was hitting the booze hard. "Oh come on Edward, don't be a pussy," she said. My eyes grew wide, then I burst out laughing. I took the shot from her and we downed them together.

Alice and Rose went off to the middle of the dance floor. Before long, men-and even some women were crowded around them. Emmett and Jasper joined them soon after.

Bella ordered drink after drink, and she never seemed really affected. Her speech was fine, and she could walk. The only thing I noticed changing about her was her confidence.

"Baby, lets do body shots." she whispered in my ear. Little Eddie sprang up again.

. "Hey bar keep! Four shots, two limes and salt," she called to the bar keeper. The man appeared with the drinks, limes and salt and walked off. Bella climbed onto the bar and layed out before me. She took the salt and sprinkled some on her neck, took on of the shots, pushed her shirt up her body and poured a little of the liquid on her navel and held the lime in her right hand. "Come on baby, what are you waiting for?"

I stood up and leaned into her neck. I licked the salt off her skin, the bitter taste mingling with the taste of her skin, then I kissed down her body untill I reached her navel, and sucked the vodka off her. I stood back up and leaned toward her hand. Taking the lime into my lips, I sucked the tart juices out of it.

Bella giggled.

"Your turn," I told her. I sat back down on the stool i had been sitting on and took the salt and sprinkled some on my neck. Then i took the other lime and placed it in my mouth. She giggled again and straddled me. Taking another shot into her hand, she lick the salt from my skin, moan as she did so, downed the drink and kissed me, taking the lime from my mouth and sucking.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I ripped the lime from her mouth and kissed her. The kiss was hard and hot, I poured all the lust and love i had for this beautiful creature siitting before me (well, on me). I moaned into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her.

_Somebody call 911 shawty fire burning on the dance floor, oh whoa!_

Bella pushed off of me yelling "I love this song!" She grabbed my hand and tried to yank me out of my seat. "Come Edward, dance with me? Pleeease?"

"You go ahead. I don't feel like dancing," I said. I was pissed off. I couldn't help it. My dick hurt, it was so hard. And she just wanted to dance.

"Fine," she pouted, walking toward the dance floor.

I watched her hips sway as she made her way toward Alice and Rose. I wondered briefly where Em and Jazz went.

_Kingston! Lets go!_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Red one Hey Hey_

Bella, Alice and Rose all began dancing in a circle. They moved and swayed to the beat. They sang the words like they knew the song by heart. I didn't know they even liked this kind of music.

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun of south in spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickle-ing_

_The way she dropped it low that thang_

_Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_

I watched Bella dance to the music. She started grinding on Alice, they faced each other, and they each had a knee between eachother's thighs. Rose joined them, pressing aginst Bella's back. From the look of their expressions, they enjoyed being that close to each other.

_She get it pop it lock it drop it,_

_That birthday cake,_

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewellery_

_Shawty is cool like the fire,_

_Cool like fire_

They weren't helping the raging hard-on in my pants. God, they looked sexy .

_Somebody call 911 _

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor_

_Whoa _

_I gotta cool her down _

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor_

_Whoa _

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Fire burning fire burning_

The song matched Bella perfectly. She was on fire on the dance floor. Her moves were smooth and elegant, yet sexy and seductive. I wanted her even more.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my seat and made my way to the girls. I just danced near them at first, soon Emmett and Jasper joined me. The girls swayed their way toward us. Bella pressed her back to me, rubbing her ass against my raging hard on. I moaned and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

_That body is a masterpiece_

_The order is one in every hundred years_

_But ain't no doubt i'm taking it home_

_I'M AFRAID WE'LL BLOW THEM LEGS_

_Little mama game is about to change_

_She'll be on covers over the world_

_She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake _

_Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away _

_Take my red, black card and my jewellery _

_Shawty is cool like the fire _

_Cool like fire _

_Somebody call 911 _

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor _

_Whoa _

_I gotta cool her down _

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor _

_Whoa _

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor _

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor _

_Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor _

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor _

After a few seconds of intense grinding, Jasper pushed Alice and himself toward us. He pushed Alice against Bella so they were pressed between us. The girls continued where we interrupted. The two began to caress each other. Bella ran her hands up Alice's skirt and Alice slid her hands up Bella's shirt. They moaned as the caressed each other and their grinding got hotter. I was slapped my a wave of lust coming form Jasper. I dropped my face into the crook of Bella's neck and sang the lycirs. I don't know how I knew them, but they came to me easily.

_She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around _

_Hey_

_No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more _

_Hey_

_She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around_

_??? get outta my way , everybody, sing it now_

_No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more _

_She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake _

_Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away _

_Take my red , black card and my jewellery _

_Shawty is cool like the fire _

_Cool like fire _

_Somebody call 911_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor_

_Whoa_

_I gotta cool her down_

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor_

_Whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor _

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor _

_Somebody call 911_

As soon as the song ended, I pulled Bella from Alice and kissed her hard. I forced my tounge past her lips, not bothering to be gentle. I was going to have her, now.

Alice chuckled. "Go ahead and take the Porche. We're gonna stay here," she said. Bella broke the kiss to thank her and I dragged her off the dance floor and out the door. I practically threw Bella in the passenger seat and ran and a vampire speed to the drivers side. I started the car and tore out of the parking lot.

"Impatciant are we?" Bella giggled.

"You little fucking cock tease. You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew exactly what do to make me hot and hard for you. Is this what you wanted? To make me want you so bad that I act like a cave man and fucking take complete control of you?" I didn't know where the language came from, but I couldn't stop it. I heard her moan. I looked over to her, and her eyes where closed and she was biting her lip. "You dirty little girl. You like it when I talk dirty, don't you? You love hearing me say the word 'fuck'."

She moaned again. "God Edward, you sound so sexy when you cuss. Do it again," she said. I looked down to see her hand between her legs and under her skirt.

I quickly grabbed them. "Oh no you don't. Dirty girls don't get to touch themselves. That's my job." I slammed on the brakes. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I ripped it down the seam and grabbed Bella's hands again. Then I tied her hands to the head rest of the car. I did this all before Bella could even tell what happened. I was glad I faster then her.

"Edward! I liked that shirt!" she yelled at me. I chuckled.

"Well, consider that part of your punishment,love," I said, smirking at her. She pouted, her lower lip sticking out, but I could still smell how wet she was.

I started driving again. It was so silent, all i could hear was Bella's frantic breathing. I needed a distraction so i turned on the radio. The weird beat of 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Hearing the lyrics _I wanna fuck you like an animal_wasn't helping my situation. I was getting harder some how. Finally, we reached the house. I climbed out of my side and nearly ripped the door off Bella's side. I pulled her up and out of the car and ran into the house. I practically threw Bella onto the bed. I ripped off the rest of her clothes and smashed my lips to hers. She reached for my clothes, but I grabbed her hands and held them over her head.

"Oh no, leave your hands right there you naughty girl," I whispered into her ear.

"But you have to many clothes on," she complained.

"Stay right where you are and I'll take care of that." She nodded. I sat up and released her hands. She didn't move, so I gave he a quick kiss and climbed off the bed. I started our stereo and stripped to the song _Hit It Hard _by Peaches. Bella did a good job of not moving, but her thighs were rubbing together, trying to release some of the pressure. She didn't even seem to realize she was doing it, so I let it slide.

When I had all my clothes off, I made a 'come here' motion with my finger. Bella sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed where I stood. "On the floor Isabella," I said. She placed her feet on the carpet and stood. "On your knees," I corrected. She moaned and knelt before me, my erection right in her face. "Suck me off Bella. Make me cum in your mouth, and when I do, swallow it. All of it. She moaned again and kissed the head of my dick.

Her tounge poked out from between her lip to lightly lick the head. She sworled it around, then took the head between her lips and sucked. I moaned and gripped the back of her head. She took all of me into her mouth then. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking as she pulled back. I watched her the whole time. Soon it all became to much. I began to thrust into her mouth, moaning deeply.

"Oh Bella. Do you have any idea how amazing you look? On your knees, your plump lips around me? Oh god, so sexy. I'm going come Bella. Swallow it," I said. I gave one more hard thrust and came. She drank all I gave, not missing a drop. She moaned when her mouth was empty, licking her lips.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," I said. She did as she was told. I turned and walked to the end of the room, to the rocking chair. It was the one she use to have in her old bedroom. I gripped the back and the edge of the seat and carried it to the foot of the bed. I put it down and sat. She looked confused.

"Bella my love, your going to touch yourself for me now. Your going to pleasure yourself until I tell you to stop. Will you do that for me?" I didn't say it like a question. I spoke it as a command. She nodded and began to knead her breasts. She pinched and pulled at her nipples and gasped and arched. She moved her right hand ever so slowly down her body. Finally her hand fell between her thighs. Her fingers caressed her clit for a minute before teasing her opening. She finally slid her fingers inside, moaning as she did. I grew hard again as I watched her fuck herself.

From the sounds she was making, she was going to come soon. I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, her eyes a mixture of anger, shock and lust. "Taste yourself," I told her. She smirked and brought her fingers to her mouth. She poked her tongue out and licked her forefinger. She moaned as she opened her mouth and sucked her fingers dry. "How do you taste?"

"Good," she said, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. "But you taste so much better." I growled at that, smirking at her.

"Stand," I ordered. She did. "Turn and lean forward. Put your hands on the bed." She did. "Your dirty girl. I'm going to fuck you now. Your not going come until I tell you to. When I do let you, your going to use that come-hungry mouth of yours to scream my name." I gripped her hips and pulled myself to her. Teased her ass and pussy with the tip of my cock.

"Please," Bella moaned. I pushed into her then. She screamed in pleasure at my forced entery. I didn't bother with slow, I took her fast, and we both loved it. My thrusts were powerful and strong. All Bella could do was moan and scream to them.

I leaned down to nibble her ear. "You fucking slut, you love this don't you? You love being fucked like an animal," I said. She cried out again and her muscles clamped around me. I gripped her breast and pulled at her nipple. She was close.

"Edward," she cried out.

"Come for me Bella. Scream my name. Let everyone know who owns you," I whispered, reaching down to pinched her clit.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, the loudest she ever has. She clamped around me, triggering my realese. I screamed out her name as she milked me for all I was worth. She fell onto the bed and I fell with her, landing on top of her. After a few seconds, I pulled off and out of her. We both groaned at the loss and I pulled her up to the head of the bed with me. We snuggled close, catching unneeded breath.

"Wow," I said after a bit.

"That was an understatement," Bella said. We laughed at that. "I love you," she said.

"As I love you," I said back. She leaned up and kissed me. Her tongue slipped passed my lips and I moaned at the contact. I was already getting hard, before I hear their thoughts.

_"Damn Eddie! I didn't even know you had it in you!"_

_"God dammit, I need Alice!"_

_"Yay! Bella finally got fucked!" _

_"God, they sound like me and Emmett!"_

I groaned, annoyed. Bella looked at me confused.

"Go away!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me. We heard cheering from outside the house. Bella laughed, and I soon joined her, my annoyance gone. We got dressed and joined our siblings. It had started raining while we were busy and there was thunder coming.

"Game time!" we all shouted as we made our way to the field.

* * *

Yay finally my first smut! It's finally done!

Okay so if you didn't figure out the order of the thoughts, Emmett's was first, then Jasper, Alice, then Rose.

So, review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
